headache
by krissystvs
Summary: when Axel and Roxas see Sora, Roxas starts to have a terrible headache and Axel hasn't got a clue how to help him, little bit of violence but no swearing  i'm a good girl lol  no slash COMPLETED!
1. assignment

**DISCLAIMER -** I do not own Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Sora or Namine. All character sare owned by the guys who own kingdom heart. 'sigh' I want to cuddle Roxas like a teddy bear.

It was a dreary morning in the world that never was. Axel was laid on the sofa, with his arms and legs thrown over the sides. The rain pattered against the windows and the thunder continued to roar. Axel sighed.

"As if it's ever gonna be another type of weather." He thought as he waited for his partner, Roxas to show up. Axel smiled as he thought about his friendship with Roxas. The kid was probably at least 10 years younger than him, but then again, Demyx had quite an age range from Axel and they managed just fine. He thought about it some more that was until a familiar voice came hurdling towards him.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled just as Axel was getting up. Once he was up, he got slightly irritated that Roxas was running to fast on knocked him down again. Axel scowled and glared at Roxas; who had now backed away with a fearful look on his face. Axel gave one look at Roxas' scared face and immediately sobered.

"Aww sorry Roxy" Roxas smiled, but at the same time put on a pout that said to not call him Roxy. Axel laughed at this then proceeded to talk "I take it you slept well then huh sleepy head!" Roxas giggled and Axel ruffled his hair. "Well then. We had better get going before Axel get's to be such a hothead moody guy, that you could boil an egg on his head!" Roxas laughed again, but stifled his laughing as the said nobody approached them.

"I trust that you will be on your way now Axel and Roxas?" Saix asked in his normal moody tone. Both boys nodded their heads in union and Axel picked Roxas up and slung him on his shoulders. "Remember, you are to receive information on the Keyblade master and if possible discover any weaknesses. There is not likely to be any heartless in castle Oblivion so I expect you shall not be disturbed. That is all!" Axel looked up to Roxas on his shoulders.

"Come on then Roxas, the sooner we get this mission sorted, the sooner I can get back the sleep you so nicely disturbed!" Axel joked; Roxas gave a laugh and held onto Axel as he was led on his shoulders.

"Oh and Axel!" Saix called from the other side of the room. Axel turned around with Roxas still on his shoulders "If you fail, I will indeed become so impatient, but not enough just to boil an egg on it." Axel gave him a sorry look and smirked leading himself and Roxas out through the portal. Once they were through, Axel looked to the figure on his shoulders.

"Guess he heard, Huh Rox!"


	2. first moment of pain

The castle was empty as Saix had predicted when Axel and Roxas arrived there. Axel looked around to confirm his theory.

"Well, looks like we're alone then Roxas." He said as he lowered Roxas onto the ground. Roxas looked up cheerfully to him.

"Thanks Axel." Axel smiled at the moment. For a kid who had no heart, he had a pretty hard job of proving it. They walked along the dreary corridors, searching for any sign of Sora. To be honest, the castle sort of reminded them of their own home, except this had a lot more halls. Axel kept a close eye on Roxas, making sure he stayed out of trouble as this was his first mission in C.O.

"Stay close Rox, we may not have any heartless here, but there are plenty of things worse than heartless." Roxas gulped, what could be worse than heartless?

After walking for about 20 minutes (too long in Roxas and Axel's minds) they finally reached one of the main halls. Surprisingly Sora wasn't there. And then Axel remembered, Sora was asleep so his soul would be wandering the castle aimlessly, probably to pass the time. He looked at Roxas to see him shivering slightly.

"Hey Roxy, you ok?" he asked using his pet name to cheer him up. Strangely Roxas didn't make any comment about it just kept shivering. He hugged himself to keep warm and Axel leant down to his height. He felt his forehead but didn't see any temperature change. "Well… you're not ill, are you cold?" he asked again, the kid was fine a minute ago. Roxas nodded his head slightly.

"Yeah I'm ok… I just…just gotta bit of a headache coming on." He said weakly. Axel didn't look convinced.

"Yeah right, Roxas, you honestly look like you just got mowed over by a tractor at least ten times, you have not just got a _little headache_." He paused and indicated to the nobodies shivering body. "You're shivering like you've got an iceberg stuck down your neck. Roxas looked down on his shaking body and gave a light shrug. Axel gave him a look then pulled him gently along the corridors. Axel knew something was wrong with Roxas, but the kid was just being too reluctant to say anything. What Axel didn't realise was, that things were gonna get a lot worse in the next room.


	3. agony

"A…Axel" Roxas stuttered as they entered the next room. Axel stopped and looked behind at Roxas and knelt down to his height.

"Rox, are you sure that you're fine, because you did not look like this when we left the castle this morning, and don't blame this all on your headache." He pointed out.

"I…Erm…" he didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment, Sora's soul appeared in the room and Roxas felt like he was going to pass out. Fortunately Axel didn't seem to notice.

"Finally man, that soul sure took his time." Axel retorted not sparing a glance at Roxas who was about ready to keel over in agony. Axel rubbed his hands together and went to grab Roxas's hands, only then to realise that the kid's hands were like ice, and he was shaking really badly. Axel quickly bent down to Roxas' height and held him close to him. Thinking it was because he was cold that he was shaking. But he was shocked out of his mind when Roxas produced a gut-wrenching scream. Axel suddenly tightened his grip on Roxas whilst trying not to panic.

"Roxas what's the matter, whatever it is I'll help you with it ok?" he soothed. Roxas continued to shake but then Axel saw the most shocking thing. Roxas started crying.

"M…My…h, head. It…it, hurts so…so much." He sobbed. Axel stood there frozen while he held Roxas in his arms. Roxas was _crying. _That wasn't even possible for a nobody, they didn't have hearts. But Roxas was different. He just had to be. Instead of trying to process his thoughts he gently lifted Roxas up and rubbed his back lovingly.

"Shh, it's alright you'll be ok." But would he be ok, Axel didn't even know what was wrong with him. Besides the fact that he had a massive headache and it was driving the poor kid insane. "How 'bout we head home, huh Rox, let Vexen take a look at you, then we can go to the tower for some sea-salt ice cream." Roxas weakly nodded his head and Axel carried him towards the dark portal. But just as they were approaching their exit. No one could have prepared them for someone to approach them. And that somebody; well soul, was none other than Sora's.

**please note, i have a poll on my user page on which 2 stories to update next, if you want this one updated quicker then you'd best vote for it. Poll closes on 1st December and then i'll be putting one up on which new story you want. so BE QUICK! Also i will try to update as many as i can (whilst trying to avoid exam timetable) but the top few on my poll will be the ones i do. For any stories that have not been voted on at all, they will be updated once i have finished at least one of the top stories. Don't want that? THEN VOTE FOR THIS STORY!**


	4. trust

Axel wanted nothing more than to go through the portal and get Roxas to safety, but he couldn't do that with Sora's soul here otherwise he would lead him and others to the castle, and the last thing he needed was a lecture off Saix and Lord Zemnas and a load of angry nobodies. He closed the portal and gently put Roxas down on his feet. Roxas continued to grip onto Axel coat as if he was a lifeline. Axel sighed and stepped protectively in front of the scared boy.

"Listen Soul boy" he directed at the silent soul "I need to get my buddy back home so he can get better, and I can't well do that with you standing there like an idiot." The soul slowly walked up to Axel, attempting to get to Roxas but Axel stood in front of him. "No way, you wanna get to him, you're getting through me first!" he yelled. The soul seemed to ignore Axel's threat but instead talked to him.

"What's his name?" he asked. Axel scowled at him, but inside was puzzled. This Sora didn't look or sound threatening like they were told. He seemed interested. But Axel refused to accept him and continued to defend him.

"R...Rox...as" a quiet voice said next to him. Axel looked down to his side to see that Roxas had answered the soul and didn't seem frightened by him. Sora put his hand behind his head.

"I'm Sora; well his soul but you probably already know that." Roxas gave a little smile but kept a tight grip on his head which the soul noticed.

"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly, Axel pondered, he didn't even know Roxas (well aside being his somebody, Sora never even knew of him.) yet he was still worried.

"Erm... My head... really, really hurts here." Roxas complained. The soul got close enough to put a comforting hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"It's ok Roxas I know somebody who might be able to help." And before Axel or Roxas could protest, Sora dragged them both through the corridors of the castle.


	5. why not invite everyone round?

They 3 boys had to stop twice on the way because Roxas' head hurt more when he was running. Axel eventually gave up and allowed Roxas to ride on his shoulder. He also asked the soul if he could take it a little slower.

"Hey soul boy I..." But the soul interrupted him.

"Okay less of the soul boy... it's **Sora. S.O.R.A Sora!" **Axel backed away and Roxas giggled at the expression on Axels' face.

"You're not scared of Sora are you Axel, 'cause just think what Lord Xemnas and Saix might say. Larxene might have a thing or two too also mention." He laughed harder. Axel growled.

"You tell them that and I'll show your secret teddy bear to Xion, bet she'd love to see what you get up to at night." He joked. Roxas groaned, most things Axel said were rude so this was probably no exception, the bickering stopped when the soul glanced at them with a smile on his face.

"Are all nobodies like you too, 'cause if that's the case you guys should be the entertainment at my birthday party." He joked. Roxas laughed along with him but Axel just looked insulted, he put Roxas down on the ground contempt that he was okay.

"Great I'm getting insulted by a kid, who's actually a soul who is also supposed to be my enemy. What next, Demyx appears and sprays me with that stupid Sitar of his?" As if by magic a dark portal suddenly opened near them and out popped Demyx. Axel groaned.

"DEMYX I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HAVE THAT SITAR WITH YOU I WILL SET YOUR ROOM ON FIRE!" He screamed; complete aware of the cowering Demyx in front of him and the giggling kids behind him.

"What...I didn't do anything... Yet" he said meekly. He looked at Roxas. "He Roxy what's Axel in such a bad mood for I was just sent here to look for you guys?" He asked confused. Roxas just smiled meekly his head was still hurting a little.

"Actually it's just 'cause Axels' getting insulted by kids." He laughed. Axel turned and glared at him.

"Yeah well..." He stopped when he saw Roxas clutching his head again. The boy turned to the soul next to him who was quietly observing the nobodies whilst giving.

"Sora..." He said quietly. The soul turned to him and instantly understood what he wanted.

"I understand, let's go get that headache of yours sorted out."He made a move to grab Roxas' arm but Roxas pulled it back quickly.

"Can we please _walk _this time?" He pleaded. The soul nodded and signalled to the two older nobodies.

"Come on guys, while some of us are still young." Demyx, Roxas and Sora laughed whilst Axel just growled

"I feel so liberated, and by kids who are old enough to be _my _kids." He mumbled. Demyx stopped at that.

"Now hold on a second, there's barely two years between us." He smirked. "You know, we would make a great couple Axel..." He said dreamily. Axels answer...

"THAT'S IT!" And he threw a flame ball at Demyx, who had this point was hiding behind the two laughing boys. Both of them had tears of laughter and joy in their eyes.

"Roxy..." Demyx whimpered "H...help" Roxas couldn't help but laugh "Some help you are pipsqueak!" He said annoyed. Sora turned back. The young soul's first impression of Organization 13 members was different to what he would have expected. In all honesty, these members acted like they had hearts. Sora shook his head and continued leading Roxas. The 4 eventually came to a glowing white room. Roxas gripped his head. The light was hurting it. Sora, almost as if feeling the pain himself winced and gently rubbed little circles on Roxas' hand with his thumb. Axel watched in with a scowl Demyx nudged his shoulder.

"Are you jealous Axie?" He taunted quietly so the boys in front wouldn't hear. Axel grumbled something about 'frying Demyx next time he spoke'

"Don't call me Axie, you idiot." He sighed looking at the kids in front of them. "Not so much jealous it's just. I kinda feel like I should be doing that. I mean cuz I kinda feel like Roxas is like my little bro. Got it memorized?" He said looking at Demyx for an answer. The young nocturne nodded.

"Sort of, I mean, Roxas is kinda the Organization baby. Strictly speaking of course. But we all have a kind of protective thing for Roxas." He laughed "It's funny; he makes us feel like we actually have a heart." The two boys in front turned back to them. Sora smiled.

"It's not scary. It's only Namine's room. I mean I don't know what light does to you guys. But I've been in here tons." The soul pointed out. Axel turned red with a little embarrassment at being told he was scared by a kid half his age.

"I'm not scared." He yelled, but lowered his voice "It's just how do we know this isn't a trap." He said defending himself. Sora just shook his head and lead Roxas into the room. "Hey wait Axel yelled, dragging Demyx along and following the boys into the strange room. Upon entry they were greeted by a white room with pictures plastered all over the wall. In the centre of the room sat a young pale girl with blond hair. Sora brought the nobodies further into the room.

"Guy's this is Namine" He said pointing at the girl round. The girl turned around and was shocked at what she saw.

"Sora what are you doing with nobodies?"


	6. Like a magnet

Namine stood frozen upon seeing the three nobody. Roxas especially. She walked up to Sora and got close to his ear.

"Sora, don't you know that they could kill you and stop your body from waking up." She lightly scolded, trying to distance herself from the nobody's. Axel held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, hey, nami... we won't do anything, we just need some help." He brought Roxas forward slowly as to not jostle the smaller nobody. Namine stepped up to him.

"1) it's Namine NOT nami!" She said putting her hands on her hips. From behind her Sora laughed and Demyx smirked.

"Man what is it with you and getting people's names right Ax, geez your terrible, what's next, you're gonna start calling me and Roxas by shortened names next?" Axel turned and glared at the nocturne.

"Demyx you idiot, I already do that. But if you really want I can call you something other than Demyx or Dem." Demyx crossed his arms.

"What could you possibly think of in that small brain of yours?" He taunted.

"How about DEAD MEAT! Cause I swear to God, I will get Larxene to electrify you!" Demyx immediately shrunk into a little ball and shut up. Axel smirked and turned his attention back to the small witch.

"Are you done?" She asked impatiently." Axel blushed at her glare and went to join Demyx back into the corner. Roxas rolled his eyes but it made his head hurt again so he stopped. Sora saw the boy put a hand to his head and continued for the nobodies.

"Namine, Roxas here has had this killer headache since he got here, I told him that you might be able to help." Namine looked to the blonde nobody and gently put a hand on his shoulder smiling.

"I don't even need to look into your mind to tell what's wrong." Roxas gave her a look of question.

"What...what is it like?" He asked innocently. Namine simply looked to Sora.

"Sora could you walk over here and stand in front of Roxas." She asked. The soul did as he was told and just as Namine had predicted, Roxas screeched in pain as his headache suddenly got intense. Axel and Demyx forget there embarrassment and quickly walked over to him Axel gently rubbing circles on his back and Demyx grabbing his hand.

"What the heck did you just do to him?" Axel asked in anger. Namine gently shook her head.

"I should have guessed. Roxas the reason fro your headache is because of Sora." The three nobodies each in turn looked in turn at the soul who held up his hands in surrender.

"Wait... what did I do. I don't even know what I'm doing." He said in a hurry, he'd gotten to like the nobody's he didn't want them to hate him. Namine gently shook her head and put a hand on the souls shoulder.

"Let me explain." She said. "Nobody's and your somebody's are like magnets. The somebody's are the north side and the Nobody's, you, are the South side. You are attracted to each other which is why you all have memories of your particular somebody's. But you have to be different to have different poles. In this case they have hearts and you don't." Demyx and Axel felt saddened at the thought of losing their hearts but they let her continue "However in Roxas and Sora's case they don't have anything different to separate them. So they are the same side. And like a magnet, they are repelling each other. So the closer they get, the more painful Roxas' headache gets." The boys in the room nodded their understanding. But then Demyx suddenly had a thought.

"But wait." Namine looked at him "How come Roxas ended up with the bad headache and Sora didn't?" He asked curiously. Namine put a finger to her chin.

"Well I guess it's one of those luck of the draw kind of things. It could be something to do with Castle oblivion, or the fact that this is an unknown world to Roxas and more well-known to Sora." Axel nodded.

"So how do you get rid of it?" He asked. Although Roxas and Sora had an idea of what it might require.

"Well like a magnet, the only ways to stop them repelling is either to turn one of them round; and I don't' mean have them back to back for anyone with that idea." She said sternly seeing Axel open his mouth. "Or splitting them up." Roxas and Sora each groaned.

"Aw man, does that mean we can't see each other again." Sora complained. Namine shook her head like a saddened mother.

"I'm sorry Sora, Roxas, but as long as you're still a soul Sora, you two can't be near each other unless you want to experience tremendous pain Roxas." The woman apologised. Roxas put his head down, then regretted it because of the headache. Axel gently ruffled his hair.

"Hey, don't worry squirt, you'll see him again when you can't see through him." He said optimistically. Roxas simply smiled and looked back at the soul and the witch.

"Well... it was nice meeting you Namine, Sora... I wish I didn't have to go." He moaned Sora moved towards his nobody and gave him a gentle hug. Roxas for a moment ignored his headache and just relaxed into the hug. But then it came back and hit him full force and he was gently pushed back into Axel and Demyx's waiting arms. The pain had tears running down Roxas face and Demyx watched on in wonder. Axel looked at his shocked face.

"I'll tell you later." He promised. Demyx nodded and put his hands on Roxas' shoulder.

"You okay now Roxas?" The nocturne asked the younger nobody. Roxas simply nodded to the older nobody and looked back to Namine and Sora.

"Well... I... I guess this is goodbye." He said sadly. Sora and Namine smiled at them and waved just as they portalled out of the castle.

****

Sometime later in the organization rec room, Roxas was sitting on the small couch finally being able to relax without his headache to bother him. Although, everytime he noticed it wasn't there he was reminded of the soul he befriended and that he most possibly couldn't see again. Axel and Demyx noticed their friend's pain and sat down next to him, with Demyx taking the couch opposite.

"You okay Roxas?" Axel asked putting an arm round his shoulder. The nobody nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay... I'm just getting used to not having a giant pain in my head." He said. Demyx smirked.

"Well you don't really need to go to Castle oblivion to do that. I mean how close can you get to Axel before you want to start hitting your head with a hammer." He joked. Axel growled and felt Roxas laughing under his arm. He looked around the room and saw Larxene watching the TV on the sofa opposite. He gave an evil grin to Roxas.

"Hey Larxene!" He called to the woman. She turned to them and glared at being interrupted. _Perfect she's already angry_ Axel thought devilishly. Roxas looked to Demyx and saw the Nocturne shivering violently.

"What do _you _want?" She asked angrily .Axel held out his hand and pointed to Demyx who was slowly paling.

"You just missed the most _interesting _conversation me and Demyx just had." The woman slowly walked over.

"Oh Yeah, well what did I miss?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. Roxas put his hands over his mouth to stop from bursting out laughing whilst Demyx was slowly standing up.

"Demyx was telling me how great your hair would look if it was blue, in fact he told me he'd found this new software to change the colour of your hair in photographs and he's put photographs all over the castle." By now Larxene was fuming and Demyx had already started running.

"I'll get you yet you little pipsqueak!" By now, Roxas was practically on the floor laughing. Axel smiled at seeing the little nobody so happy again. Gently picking him up the floor he gently sat him down next to him.

"He...He's go...gonna kill you l...later." Roxas said between bursts of laughter. Axel just smiled and ruffled Roxas hair. Yeah, they didn't have hearts but so what... with Roxas, Demyx and Axel around it didn't matter.

**There done! Right now I have another story to add to my completed list YAY! Thank you to all my faithful readers and those who reviewed and favourite. I'll remember you when I start my next story. If you have any type of story you'd like me to write, give me a PM and I'll see if I can do it. Again thank you to all of you!**


End file.
